Calli Ann Kingsley
'Calli Ann Kingsley' She was born just as it was starting to get hot.. May 15th 1989 Calli Ann Kingsley was brought into this world. She grew up among the bright neon lights and harsh hot weather of Las Vegas NV. The only child of Sid & Alicia Kingsley. Both children of the circus, they taught their daughter how to do tumbling acts before the age of 4. She was always doing cartwheels, backflips or handstands on any surface that would support her weight. Her folks both started out preforming at Circus Circus on the trapeze they had there. Her father also did tightrope walking, her mother was more of a aerial silk preformer. Her folks retired from Circus Cirus just as Calli was heading into high school. She attented Bishop Groman High school. A private Roman Catholic high school. While her folks retired from preforming they started to work with some of the Cirque du Soleil shows that popped up all around as shows in many of the hotels, they trained the newere generation of preformers for these shows. While not exactly your typical childhood she was still very happy. Not many people can say they grew up with a trapeze in their backyard, or a wheel of death. She was a popular girl in high school, member of the cheerleading squad for the Gael's. She went to the dances and the football games. Her folks impressed apon her the desire to try and experience everything life had to offer. She was one of the last graduating class in 2007 before the school was moved to a grand new campus. The home she grew up in was a modest house, what was really impressive was the set up in the backyard. The Trapeze to preform on whenever she picked, the wheel of death she often enjoyed spendin g hours laying back and letting the wind rock her slightly while she read. To her that backyard was paradise... 'Merits' *Fame 1 Cirque du Soleil Preformer *Status 1 Cirque du Soleil *Barfly *Striking Looks 4 *Court 1(Spring) *Mantle 1 'All that basic info' Name: Calli Ann Kingsley Player: Zer0 Seeming: Fairest Kith: Dancer Court: Spring Occupation: Cirque du Soleil Preformer, Currently working at Zumanity at New York New York Hotel and Casino. Height: 5'7 Build: Toned Motley: None yet Mein: Almost the same as her mask, with the exception of the slender pointed elf like ears. Her eyes seem to shift colors but otherwise she appears as she does in her mask Mask: Well toned from years of acrobatic work. Her hands are rought and worn from working with the silk and trapeze. Long blond hair that spills just past her shoulders and blue grey eyes. Mantle: The faint scent of popcorn, cotton candy, animals, and the circus forms around her, stirring up childhood memories of trips to the big top. Keeper: The Ring Master 'Known Facts' Calli Ann has been a member of the freehold from 2009 to now. Not exactly the most active member, she is always friendly and polite to any she meets. Is able to get tickets to any of the Cirque du Soleil shows on the strip for those who ask nicely. She doesn't often talk about what happened during her time in the hedge or her escape. While a member of the spring court she is considered a outsider due to her lack of involvement. Calli's keeper "The Ring Master" was a rather odd half dragon half man true fae, while Calli never saw his home realm, the big top circus he collected and ran always moved from one realm to another putting on shows there. Maybe you saw her preforming on the Arieal Silks with a fire breathing Draconic below if the big top circus ever stopped in your keepers realm. 'Playlist' Starstruckk Natural Disaster Restlessness You Make Me Feel... Without You 'Rumors and speculation' Feel free to leave a quote below.. 'Gallery' CalliAnn2.jpg CalliAnn3.jpg CalliAnn4.jpg CalliAnn5.jpg CalliAnn9.jpg CalliAnn6.jpg CalliAnn7.jpg CalliAnn8.jpg CalliAnn10.jpg CalliAnn11.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 12.JPG 14.JPG 13.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 4.jpg